Warrior cats high school
by Leah146
Summary: High school form of Warrior cats. BriarxJay, CinderxLion, HoneyxBerryxPoppy, DovexTigerxBumble. Jayfeather is not blind only has glasses.
1. ThunderClan academy allegiances

Headmaster of ThunderClan academy: Firestar

Deputy headteacher: Graystripe

Medical nurse: Leafpool

Junior nurse: Jayfeather

Form tutor: Sandstorm

Pe teacher (male): Tigerstar

Pe teacher (female): Squirrelflight

MGT teacher: Brambleclaw

FTT teacher (food): Daisy

FTT teacher (textiles): Millie

English teacher: Spottedleaf

Maths teacher: Ashfur

Science teacher: Brightheart

Music teacher: Cloudtail

History teacher: Bluestar

Geography teacher: Brackenfur

Students:

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

Briarlight

Ivypool

Dovewing

Cinderheart

Honeyfern

Berrynose

Poppyfrost

Mousewhisker

Birchfall

Whitewing

Hazeltail

Thornclaw

Icecloud

Foxleap

Bumblestripe

Icecloud


	2. Chapter 1

Jayfeather waited for his sister and brother to arrive. _Late as usual!_ He thought just as he was about to leave a flash of gold past him as Lionblaze sped past him and into the car, "Lionblaze! *sigh* where's Hollyleaf!?" asked Jayfeather in his angered voice. "Calm she's in er' room fixing her... hair or whatever," replied Lionblaze cooly. Suddenly Hollyleaf rushed out and flipped into the car as Jayfeather walked into the back seat and they left for Warrior cats high. They parked in their usual space and walked into ThunderClan Academy side of the school. While passing Jayfeather turned to see Briarlight one of the girls Jayfeather so wanted to date, She flipped her long brown hair and caught up to Hollyleaf and the two girls chatted away and headed for the homeroom. _Oh she's wonderful maybe I should ask Hollyleaf to ask her out for me. But that would be weird and akward! _Jayfeather thought as he walked twoards the homeroom.

Sandstorm waited for all of her students to arrive as she waited for the chatter to die down she annouced something, "I would like to tell you that the dance is coming up chose your mates and tickets will be available at Four Trees if you want more information ask me to help the with the dance sign up on this sheet before lunch." Chatter arose in the room again as the young cats talked about who they would chose as their mate for the dance. "I dunno who I'm gonna chose man, I mean there's Honeyfern but then there's her sister Poppyfrost who should I chose?" asked Berrynose to his brother Mousewhisker, "That's a toughie how will you chose between two hot sisters one of em' will get mad if you don't pick em' I mean you've dated them before," said Mousewhisker. The bell rang and all the students walked away to there respective classes.

Jayfeather walked into his english class and sat in his regular seat next to Bumblestripe. The teacher raised her paw for silence, "Today we will be learning about poems so maybe you can write one for your mate for the dance," Spottedleaf said to the class. The day dragged on and all Jayfeather could think aout was how he would ask Briarlight to the dance.

Cinderheart caught up to Lionblaze in the lunch hall and asked, "So who are you gonna take to the dance?" She said winking at him. "I dunno do you wanna go with me to the dance?" He replied, "Sure!" Replied Cinderheart and the two put there arms around eachother and left to get tickets for the dance. Icecloud sighed as the two went off together. _If only Lionblaze would notice me!_ she thought as she sat down beside Honeyfern. All the popular girls sat next to eachother Icecloud just wanted to sit there. She looked different amongst the others, her fur was white whilst the others were gold and others. She didn't belong there, Icecloud just wanted to be popular so she could go out with Lionblaze but it wasn't working.

Dovewing sat in her blue Car waiting for Ivypool to arrive. Ivypool climbed into the car, her white and grey hair flying, "Ivy there's something I wanna tell you," said Dovewing, " I am in love with Tigerheart but also Bumblestripe which should I chose!?" She said wailing. "Hey you can't love another cat from a different academy it's against school rule! You should pick the safer option, Bumblestripe!" Exclaimed Ivypool, "Stop crying and drive us to KFM (Kentucky fried mouse)!". "Ok," replied Dovewing and the blue car drove of.


End file.
